Gisei
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Ranma 2096: Ranma es asesinado por un demonio convocado por Happosai, quien luego muere a manos de Akane, que luego se suicida. Ranma es revivido por Shampoo. Esta historia anexa narra la vida de Shampoo desde la muerte de Ranma hasta el año 2096.


Nota del Traductor:

Esta es una historia anexa a la serie fanfic "Ranma 2096". Pese a  
no ser necesario conocerla, hay una o dos cosas que vale la pena  
aclarar. En la serie mencionada, Ranma es asesinado por un espíritu  
convocado por Happosai. En el proceso, se da origen en Jusenkyo a una  
"Poza de Ranma", donde todo ser que allí se sumerge adquiere la forma  
de Ranma; esa poza es mencionada aquí. Tras la muerte de Ranma,  
Akane mata a Happosai y luego se suicida; Ukyou enloquece. A los cien  
años de la muerte del joven Saotome, Shampoo, convertida en una bruja  
semejante a su Bisabuela, lo revive con un hechizo, aunque no de forma  
ideal. Esta historia narra desde el punto de vista de Shampoo, lo ocurrido  
durante esos cien años. No se requiere saber nada más que eso, en   
realidad; la historia se sustenta bien por sí sola. Lean con confianza :)

--

Nota del revisor:

Bueno, monsieur Hosmer lo ha hecho de nuevo. Él no sólo me ha ayudado  
con los argumentos innumerables veces, sino que también ha dado a un  
par de los "personajes problema", aquellos que están en el misterio y  
sin aclarar, intensa vida con "Kousei" (Perdita) y "Ashita no Yume"  
(Kasumi). Ahora es el turno de Shampoo, con "Gisei". Este relato fue  
completado en un lapso de tiempo increíblemente corto, pero cada  
segundo debe haber estado inspirado. Esta historia se une a "Zannen"  
en mi mente como mi historia favorita de la serie. En vez de continuar,  
dejaré que el escrito hable por sí mismo. Por favor, enviar cualquier  
comentario o sugerencia a Monsieur Hosmer (su dirección de email  
está en los créditos) o a mí. ¡A él le encantará recibir tus comantarios!

-CW

((Advertencia: Contiene material gráfico.))

Nota del revisor: Y no es broma. -CW

Ranma 2096 creada por Christopher Willmore - willmore©thekeep..org  
Basada en una historia de Rumiko Takahashi y  
Desarrollada por C. Michael Schumacher  
Kensu: cschumac©waun..tdsnet..com

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**GISEI  
"Sacrificio"  
**  
escrita por Jeffrey Paul Hosmer - jhosmer©cox..rr..com  
traducida por Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Detesto Jusenkyo.

A la gente le sorprende cuando me oye decir eso. Le sorprende y le  
deja atónita. ¿Que acaso no soy la Bruja de Jusenkyo? ¿Que no es  
este mi hogar, mi fuente de poder, mi refugio? Y tengo que responder  
que sí a todas esas preguntas.

Aún así detesto Jusenkyo.

Pero mañana, me devolverá a mi amor. Le perdonaré todo lo demás  
si tan sólo hace eso.

¨

Todavía recuerdo el día en que lo conocí. Él fue condenado por  
Jusenkyo al cuerpo de una jovencita, pero yo no lo sabía. Creí que  
era sólo una extranjera insensata que debía aprender a respetar  
las costumbres amazonas.

Él me demostró algo distinto. Fue bochornoso, humillante. Fui  
vencida muy fácilmente por la extranjera. Yo sabía qué hacer. Le di  
el Beso de la Muerte a la muchacha. Ella huyó y yo la seguí hasta  
Japón. Y allí la conocí como él.

¿Qué puedo decir de ese encuentro, después de tantos años? Sé  
qué pensaban los otros de mí. Creían que yo era una tonta estúpida,  
siguiendo leyes obsoletas. No creían que yo los entendiera, pero los  
entendía.

No era la ley. No era el hecho de que él me hubiera vencido.  
No me fue menos bochornoso el ser vencida por mi amado que por  
alguien más. Era el vínculo que yo sentía. Lo había percibido incluso en  
China, cuando él era una muchacha, pero era aún más fuerte cuando él  
era hombre. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban, yo lo sentía.  
Cuando yo lo tocaba, ese sentir prácticamente gritaba. Nuestros  
destinos estaban enlazados.

Pero él no me amaba.

Mousse me dijo una vez que un extranjero había escrito "La verdad  
te hará libre". Esta verdad no hizo nada de eso. Sabía en mi corazón  
que él no me amaba. Sé que el día en que murió, sus últimos  
pensamientos fueron de ella.

Mi rival. Una niña débil y violenta que no sabía cocinar.

Era bonita, pero yo era más hermosa. Todas las ventajas eran mías.  
Pero aún así ella ganó el corazón de él. Sin siquiera intentarlo,  
lo ganó. Abusando de él, lo ganó. ¿Cómo?

Ni siquiera pude matarla por eso. No puedo matar gente. Descubrí  
eso cuando estaba cazando a mi amor. Algo me detiene antes de  
asestar el golpe final. Nunca le dije a mi Bisabuela, pero ella sabía.  
Si no al comienzo, lo supo al final.

Eso fue lo único que la salvó de mí.

Pero en cuanto a mi rival, Akane, no podía matarla por una razón  
más importante aún. Él la amaba. Mi otra rival, tanto en restaurantes  
como en el amor, también lo sabía. Las dos lo negábamos, y las dos  
lo sabíamos. Eso la enloqueció al final, después de que él murió. Yo  
también estuve loca un tiempo. Pero ahora estoy perfectamente  
cuerda.

Él fue el centro de nuestras vidas, el corazón de nuestra rutina.  
Girábamos en torno a él. Cuando él murió, la rutina se hizo pedazos.

Puedo verla ahora, con mi visión de bruja. La rutina está rota y raída,  
pero las uniones aún existen. No sé cómo puede existir todavía con  
tanta gente muerta y ausente, pero allí está.

Me está esperando.

Por eso sé que tendré éxito. Y esta vez, llenaré el lugar de Akane  
en la rutina, si es que puedo. Pero si no, de todos modos habré  
saldado mi deuda con él.

¨

Murió por causa de mi Bisabuela.

No en forma directa, pero aún así es su culpa y mi vergüenza. Mi  
Bisabuela nunca hacía nada en forma directa. Ella había complementado  
sus habilidades de pelea con magia, conocimiento y argucias. Cuando  
yo era pequeña, ella era todo lo que yo quería ser.

Ahora es todo lo que desprecio.

No obstante eso, me estoy convirtiendo en ella. Por su causa, he  
dominado la magia. He aprendido cosas que preferiría olvidar.

Y soy ocho centímetros más baja de lo que alguna vez fui.

A medida que envejezco, mi cuerpo está cambiando poco a poco,  
haciéndose más eficiente, requiriendo menos comida y sueño. En otros  
ciento cincuenta años, me asemejaré a una momia diminuta, arrugada,  
tal como ella. La idea me horroriza, y no sólo por vanidad. Sueño que  
despierto y miro el espejo y veo sus ojos sin vista, su cara sonriente,  
mirándome. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que es mi propia cara.

He roto muchos espejos.

¨

Mañana, llevaré a cabo el hechizo.

Él regresará a mi vida, lo sé. No es un hechizo perfecto, pero es  
todo lo que Jusenkyo me permite hacer. Considerando el costo  
terrible que pagué, parece una pobre recompensa. Pero por mirarlo a  
los ojos, por verlo a ÉL devolverme la mirada, haría casi cualquier  
cosa.

Cuando estaba loca, probé con hundir animales en la poza que  
albergaba el alma de él. No funcionó. Aún tenían mente de animales.  
Ver su cuerpo, todavía joven y vibrante, tan apuesto como lo recuerdo,  
pero sin mente detrás de esos ojos...

Maté a su cuerpo. Mis manos, ya rojas con la sangre de un familiar,  
le quebraron el cuello más veces de las que quiero recordar. Después,  
no hacía más que me sentarme junto a la posa, acunando durante horas  
el cuerpo que moría lentamente. Al final, Mousse venía y me llevaba  
a la casa. Nunca le pregunté qué hacía con los cadáveres. No quiero  
saber. Después, consiguió de Nabiki un pequeño generador de campo  
de fuerza, un prototipo, que usó para sellar la poza. La sangre se  
vuelve negra en un campo de fuerza, ¿sabían? Descubrí eso cuando le  
hundí a golpes la cabeza a una ardilla, tratando de pasarla a la fuerza  
por el escudo. Dejé de intentarlo después de eso.

Todo nos fue muy difícil, esos primeros años. Las Amazonas no  
aceptaban mis razones para atacar a mi Bisabuela. No me importó.  
Todavía estaba loca de pena. Si hubiera estado cuerda, tal vez podría  
haber mantenido mi lugar en la tribu. Pero no lo estaba, así que lo  
perdí.

A ellas no les importaba lo que Mousse hiciera. No era más que un  
hombre, después de todo. Me siguió. Si estaba sorprendido de que  
yo fuera a Jusenkyo, no dio seña alguna. Pacientemente, y por muchos  
años, cuidó de mí. Lo recuerdo alimentándome cuando me negaba a  
comer, procurando que estuviera bien vestida, peinando mi cabello.  
Se preocupaba de mi apariencia más que yo.

Me hablaba, constantemente. Eso fue tal vez lo que me hizo  
recobrar la cordura. Su voz suave y tierna fue como un salvavidas al  
que me aferré. Nunca se aprovechó de mí, ni siquiera cuando estaba  
tan catatónica que no podía ni bañarme sola.

Su amor me avergüenza.

Si tan sólo hubiera podido corresponderlo, entonces las cosas tal  
vez hubieran estado bien. Pero no podía corresponderlo. Mousse  
era como un hermano para mí. Así se lo dije, una vez. Sonrió en esa  
triste manera suya, y no pude mirarlo a los ojos.

Fue él quien me ayudó a encontrar mi propósito. Aun cuando éste  
lo alejó de mí, aun cuando me hizo alejarlo a él de mí, creo  
--espero-- que estaba contento, sabiendo que yo estaba sana.

Él me dijo lo que mi Bisabuela había hecho.

¨

Ya no tengo honor.

Mi honor es el honor de mi familia y es el honor de mi tribu.  
Si uno de nosotros se deshonra, la parte mayor lo expulsa. Si una  
persona se deshonra, la familia la expulsa. Si una familia se  
deshonra, entonces la tribu la expulsa.

Mi Bisabuela dejó de lado nuestro honor de familia.

Cuando yo nací, me cuenta Mousse, mi Bisabuela realizó ciertas  
magias. Consultó la senda de mi destino con la tribu. Vio que si me  
casaba con un hombre fuerte, entonces la tribu se haría fuerte. Si  
nunca me casaba, la tribu se marchitaría y moriría.

Nunca me casé.

La tribu ya no existe, salvo unos cuantos. Los jóvenes se fueron  
todos tras las promesas de la ciudad, de la vida moderna. Todo lo  
que resta son los ancianos, como yo, que se aferran a las antiguas  
tradiciones. Todos morirán pronto, y entonces los Joketsuzoku ya no  
serán más.

No he ido a la aldea desde hace décadas, pero la familia de Mousse  
me visita ocasionalmente. Ellos me han contado lo que sucedió.

Sé que la culpa es de mi familia.

Mi Bisabuela estaba decidida a hacer que me casara con el hombre  
más fuerte que pudiera encontrar. Me entrenó día y noche, casi desde  
que aprendí a caminar. Ni siquiera debía hablar con muchacho alguno,  
a menos que éste pudiera vencerme en combate. Mousse fue la única  
excepción, y eso fue sólo porque no había modo de hacer que se fuera.  
Era mi mejor amigo.

Bisabuela me sorprendió besándolo una vez. Fue mi primer beso,  
y también el de él. Yo no pretendía nada, pero sentía curiosidad. Él  
estuvo muy contento de ayudar. Fue un beso torpe, nervioso, nos  
hizo reír a los dos. Y entonces mi Bisabuela casi le rompió el cráneo  
con su bastón. Su vista comenzó a empeorar mucho después de eso,  
pero él nunca me culpó. Yo me culpo lo bastante por los dos.

Traté de alejarlo, de evitar que se hiciera daño, pero, en esa única  
cosa, él nunca me escuchaba. Tuve que endurecer el alma contra  
el verlo sufrir, porque no podía oponerme a mi Bisabuela. Esperaba  
que se fuera, para que no sufriera más, pero en secreto estaba  
aliviada de que se quedara, y que no me dejara sola.

Estoy tan sola ahora.

¨

Bisabuela estaba siempre probándome a mí y la fuerza de mi amado.  
A veces, como con el Punto de Presión de la Lengua de Gato, era muy  
obvia. A veces era sutil.

Mi amor murió sin saber siquiera que fue por culpa de ella. Akane  
murió culpando a Happosai. Ukyou enloqueció, pero hasta ella creyó  
que todo había terminado.

No ha terminado.

Mi Bisabuela le entregó al viejo depravado un pergamino para  
invocar espíritus. Ella sabía muchos secretos de Jusenkyo, incluyendo  
la identidad de la muchacha que se ahogó para proveer la maldición de  
mi adorado. Sabía también de un espíritu poderoso que había amado en  
vida a esa muchacha. Ella se limitó a esperar el momento adecuado  
para usar aquel conocimiento.

¨

Kasumi nos avisó.

Las noticias viajaron despacio. La rutina se estaba rompiendo y  
todos estábamos aturdidos por ello, algunos tanto, que no podíamos  
funcionar.

Pobre Kasumi. Estaba fuera de la rutina, fuera de todas las  
rutinas, en realidad, salvo esas que ella misma fabricó. Eso no la  
salvó de verse arrastrada en los planes de mi familia. Mousse me  
contó cómo murió ella, por "accidente". No fue accidente.

Fue la maldición.

Ella vino donde nosotros y nos dijo, antes de derrumbarse llorando,  
que mi amor estaba muerto. Yo estaba atendiendo mesas en ese  
momento. Se me cayeron los platos. Era la primera vez que eso me  
pasaba. Recuerdo haber mirado el tiradero y pensado que tendría que  
limpiarlo. La idea de mi amor, muerto, no penetró del todo. Me puse  
de rodillas y empecé a limpiar el desastre, sin tomar en cuenta a  
Kasumi.

Ella me abofeteó.

Todavía recuerdo el ardor de su palma en mi mejilla. Me levantó a la  
fuerza de donde me encontraba arrodillada y me abofeteó. ¿Kasumi  
abofeteando a alguien? Inaudito. Me levantó a la fuerza de donde  
me encontraba de rodillas. Yo balbuceaba acerca de limpiar. No me  
acuerdo. Me abofeteó.

Mi amor estaba muerto.

El mundo se me había acabado.

Mi Bisabuela dijo "Qué hacerle, hay otros yernos potenciales".

¨

No me volví loca entonces.

Quiero que esto se entienda por sobre todo lo demás. No estaba loca  
cuando lo hice.

No creo que estuviera loca.

Sé cuándo estuve loca. Hay períodos enteros de mi vida que no  
puedo recordar. Mousse. Mousse estaba allí, eso sé. Él siempre  
estaba a mi lado. Él me contó después que pasaron diez años  
mientras estuve loca. Sólo recuerdo unos cuantos veranos, una nevada.  
Jusenkyo. Recuerdo Jusenkyo. Recuerdo la sangre volviéndose negra  
en un campo de fuerza. Recuerdo el cuerpo de ÉL, sus ojos, ventanas al  
alma de un animal. Recuerdo el crujido que hacía su cuello todas esas  
veces. Recuerdo todas esas veces, pero no puedo contarlas.

Recuerdo mis manos, volando a la cara de ella. Ella estaba  
sorprendida. Ella tenía miedo. Podía vérselo en los ojos. Esos ojos  
que no miraban el mundo. Lo seccionaban, lo medían, lo analizaban.  
Lo devoraban.

Lo difícil fue hundir mis dedos en las órbitas sin dañar los ojos.  
Su entrenamiento me sirvió bien ahí. Lo hice rápido, tan rápido  
que ella hubiera estado orgullosa, de haber podido verlo. Fue dar  
un tirón y luego «pop», salieron. Pequeños nervios se estiraban  
hasta las órbitas. Tiré de ellos hacia afuera, más lento ahora,  
curiosa. ¿Cuánto se estirarían? ¿Un centímetro? ¿Dos? ¿Podía verme  
todavía? Alguien gritaba. Creo que era ella. Nunca la había oído  
gritar antes. Era más estridente de lo que pensé que sería.

Aún podía verle el miedo en los ojos.

Los nervios se rompieron. No pude medir bien cuánto se  
estiraron. Algo para recordar la próxima vez. Ella seguía gritando,  
noté, pero no me importó. Yo miraba los ojos.

Eran bastante bonitos. Azules, del color del cielo. Los de él eran  
grises, del color de una tormenta. Él era una fuerza de la  
naturaleza, como una tormenta. ¿Qué representaba el azul?  
Me senté allí, a mirarlos.

Ella no dejaba de gritar. Me pregunté por qué. ¿Le habría caído  
algo en los ojos? Se agarraba la cara con las manos. Ah, claro. Me  
había olvidado. Qué tonta.

Los ojos me estaban mirando.

¨

Mousse había estado allí. Lo vio y oyó todo. Qué espectáculo  
debimos haber sido. La cegada matriarca amazona, gritando y  
aferrándose las órbitas sin ojos, y la joven guerrera amazona, con las  
manos bañadas de sangre, mirando los globos oculares en su mano.

Me estaban mirando.

Libres de su dueña y ama, me estudiaban. Ojos fríos, analíticos,  
devoradores.

Me estaban MIRANDO.

¡Dejen de mirarme! Puedo verlos, juzgándome aún. Soy un fracaso  
en sus ojos. Bajo su mirada, soy impotente.

¡ME ESTABAN MIRANDO!

Así que los devoré.

Sabían horrible.

No recuerdo nada de Japón después de eso.

¨

Recuerdo la aldea.

Mousse me llevó de regreso hasta allá. Mi Bisabuela se quedó en  
Japón. No supe por qué, entonces. Mousse me dijo después que Akane  
se había suicidado, después de matar al viejo pervertido. Yo estaba  
contenta por ella. Esa era la muerte de una guerrera. Yo sabía por  
qué se había matado. Para estar con él. Yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

Tenía demasiado miedo.

La aldea me denunció. Había puesto mis manos sobre una matriarca  
de mi familia. La había cegado, deliberadamente. No me sentía  
arrepentida.

Fui desterrada.

Tenían razón. Había hecho todo aquello. Había ido en contra de  
nuestras... de sus leyes más sagradas. No tenía honor. Después,  
supe que Mousse les dijo lo que mi Bisabuela había hecho, esperando  
que me perdonaran.

En vez de eso, renegaron de mi familia.

No tenía honor, ni familia, ni tribu. ¿Qué le sucedería a mi alma  
en la muerte? Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que pudiera estar  
con él. Su alma estaba en Jusenkyo.

Así que fui a Jusenkyo.

¨

La siguiente década o algo así es un borrón de recuerdos a medias.  
Mousse siempre estaba allí conmigo, excepto cuando iba a la aldea  
por provisiones. Él había conseguido un arreglo con la nueva regenta  
del puesto de comercio de la aldea, una jovencita llamada Jabón  
Líquido Antibacteria. Hasta yo podía decir de sus descripciones de ella  
que ésta lo amaba.

Mousse siempre fue ciego.

Mousse me hablaba siempre, aun cuando yo rara vez contestaba.  
Seguimos así durante años, hasta que él dijo algo que atravesó mi  
demencia.

"Si tan sólo Cologne no le hubiera dado ese pergamino a Happosai".

Él estaba murmurando para sí, sin pretender que yo lo oyera, pero  
yo me había vuelto muy sensible a su voz. Las palabras se me clavaron  
directo en el alma. Lo tomé y le dije que me explicara a qué se  
refería.

Los Tendo le habían dado las posesiones de Happosai antes de que  
nos fuéramos de Japón. Me mostró el pergamino que había invocado  
al espíritu vengativo. Estaba hecho con la letra de mi Bisabuela,  
obviamente copiado de algún pergamino más viejo para preservar  
los contenidos. Ella había usado kanji simple y los había escrito  
grandes, para que incluso alguien como Happosai no los confundiera.

Mi familia había matado a mi amor.

Casi escapé de vuelta a la locura entonces. Habría sido fácil.  
Pero eso no era lo que mi amor hubiera hecho. Antes, me había  
revolcado en mi desgracia personal. Esto era distinto. Mi familia  
había hecho daño deliberadamente a otra familia. Yo tenía una deuda  
de honor. No podía ignorarla. No podía rehuirla.

No podía pagarla.

Había una carta, una carta que Mousse no me había querido  
mostrar. Era de mi Bisabuela. La había escrito con cuidado,  
confiándole a sus manos el formar los caracteres que ella no podía  
ver. Me advertía que, así como mi elección había sellado el destino  
de las Amazonas, sellaba también el destino de los Tendo, de los  
Saotome y de todo Japón.

Esa era su maldición.

Yo conocía su poder. No podía enfrentarla allí de nuevo.

Pero mi amor estaba aquí.

Yo podía luchar con ella aquí.

¿Cómo?

¨

Encontré la respuesta.

Había una vieja que vivía cerca de Jusenkyo. Se decía de ella que  
había sido amazona alguna vez, antes de ser desterrada, su nombre  
olvidado. Ella era la Bruja de Jusenkyo entonces. Ella tendría las  
respuestas que yo necesitaba.

Pero primero, esperé y aumenté mis fuerzas. Diez años de demencia  
habían causado que mi fuerza y coordinación se marchitaran. Debía  
recuperarlas. Mousse estuvo a mi lado, me ayudó, entrenó conmigo.

Pero fui sola donde la Bruja.

Ella no deseaba entrenarme. Le expliqué mis circunstancias.  
No me hizo caso. Le conté de mi amor. Se negó a escuchar.   
Le hablé de mi Bisabuela.

Me escuchó.

Mi Bisabuela había jugado un papel en el destierro de la Bruja de  
la Tribu Amazona. Por venganza, ella estuvo dispuesta a enseñarme.

Me dijo de inmediato, sin embargo, que no sabía ninguna forma de  
revivir a mi amor. Yo tendría que encontrar mi propia forma.

Tendría que pagar mi propio precio.

Jusenkyo, me dijo ella, siempre exige un precio de aquellos que  
intentan aprender sus secretos. Era siempre algo querido y allegado  
al corazón del buscador. Le dije que entendía y que tenía que hacer  
dos cosas antes de poder estudiar bajo su tutela. La dejé allí y  
regresé donde Mousse.

Espíritus, qué necia fui.

¨

Estaba en deuda con mi amor, pero estaba también en deuda con  
Mousse. Entre nosotros había algo más fuerte que la amistad, aun  
cuando no era el amor que él buscaba.

No podía entregarle mi corazón.

Así que le entregué mi cuerpo.

Me avergüenza escribir esto, y me arrepiento cada día, pero no  
podía entregarle mi virginidad. Él nunca lo supo, creo. Yo podía  
actuar bien, cuando era necesario, y él era tan nuevo en eso como  
yo. Se había mantenido puro para mí.

Yo, por otro lado, llevé un animal pequeño a Jusenkyo.

Estando cuerda, el campo de fuerza fue fácil de apagar.

Él estaba tan apuesto como siempre, y el cuerpo sabía qué hacer.

Fue maravilloso.

Me aborrecí a mí misma.

Deseé saber lo que Mousse había hecho con los cadáveres. Tuve  
que conformarme con hundir al animal con piedras y dejarlo en la poza.

¨

Mousse no quería mi regalo. Estuvimos dos semanas discutiendo.  
Por una vez, fui más terca que él. Cada noche me ofrecía a él,  
desnuda, tentándolo, diciéndole que si aceptaba, tendría que  
marcharse.

Me resistió durante dos semanas, casi matándose en el proceso.  
Casi cedí ante él entonces. Podríamos, creo, haber encontrado alguna  
felicidad juntos.

No.

De nada vale engañarme.

Mousse cedió en el decimoquinto día.

Fue maravilloso.

Me aborrecí a mí misma.

Mousse se marchó al día siguiente, mirando atrás muchas veces.  
Pero tuvo su venganza nueve meses después.

Le di por nombre Akane.

¨

Comencé a estudiar con la Bruja, segura de que Jusenkyo no podía  
quitarme nada más de lo que ya me había quitado.

Entonces llegó Akane.

La Bruja me ayudó con el parto. No quise decírselo a Mousse.  
No quería que se arriesgara.

Durante horas, sufrí, pujando y respirando, tragando brebajes  
que la Bruja preparó para facilitar el alumbramiento.

Dolor.

Respirar.

Pujar.

Dolor.

Respirar.

Pujar.

Desgarramiento.

Realización.

No puedo describir cómo me sentí cuando Akane me fue puesta en  
los brazos. Era tan diminuta y perfecta. Cabello oscuro le cubría ya  
la cabeza y me recordó mucho a la violenta. Era descoordinada,  
gritaba rabiosamente, y golpeaba todo lo que estuviera cerca.  
Excepto cuando la cargaba.

Era hermosísima.

¨

Mi vida se asentó en una rutina. Quehaceres domésticos, aprender,  
cuidar de Akane. La Bruja trataba a menudo de hacerme claudicar,  
que volviera con Mousse, que criara a mi hija. Yo me rehusaba  
siempre. Cuando Mousse venía de visita, yo le escondía a Akane.  
Él nunca sospechó la verdad.

Pasaron los años. Mousse se casó con Jabón Líquido Antibacteria  
y tuvieron hijos propios. Mi conocimiento de la magia creció, y  
también Akane. Mantuve su cabello corto, como el de la violenta, y  
se parecía un poco a ella.

Cuando no me recordaba a Mousse.

Era una niña amorosa. Hasta derritió el corazón de la vieja Bruja,  
que no podía rehusarle nada. Le enseñé a cazar cuando tuvo edad  
suficiente, y a pelear.

Era muy inteligente, y deseé poder enviarla a la escuela. Aplacé  
la decisión, sin embargo, pensando que ya habría tiempo, después.  
Le diría a Mousse que ella había llegado errante a Jusenkyo, una  
huérfana, y haría que él se encargara de su educación. ¿Habría  
descubierto entonces la mentira?

Incluso después de que se hizo adolescente, la mantuve cerca.  
Era tan inocente y delicada, tan dada a ver los encantos de la vida.  
Cuando observábamos un atardecer, ella siempre podía ver más colores,  
más belleza que yo.

¿Cómo pude haber hecho yo algo tan perfecto?

Pero desde el primer día, le dije que nunca, nunca jugara entre  
las pozas.

Un día, cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, no llegó a casa a cenar.  
Estaba en las pozas.

No quiero escribir más de eso.

¨

La Bruja había asentido tristemente con la cabeza cuando le  
conté lo de Akane, y explicó que Jusenkyo había exigido un precio  
similar de ella, una vez.

Rompí muchas cosas.

¨

Pasaron los años. Aprendí más y más acerca de Jusenkyo.

La Bruja murió un invierno, de neumonía. Intenté atenderla, pero una  
noche, mientras yo estaba dormida, se levantó y, delirando, fue a  
tropezones hasta Jusenkyo. Se ahogó.

Al menos creo que fue el resultado de un delirio.

¿Cuando esté a punto de morir, me encontraré de vuelta aquí? ¿Ese  
es el precio final de Jusenkyo?

No lo sé.

¨

La semana pasada, completé el hechizo.

Ha pasado casi un siglo desde que mi amor murió. Pensé en  
esperar el día exacto, pero no puedo. Tendré de vuelta a mi amor.  
Lo veré a ÉL en esos ojos. Entonces, seré feliz.

El hechizo no es perfecto. Él tendrá que compartir su cuerpo con  
alguien más. No hay manera de evitar eso, salvo la aniquilación del  
espíritu del huésped, antes de llevar a cabo el hechizo.

No puedo matar.

Si pudiera, ¿lo haría por él?

No. Él no querría eso.

¨

Escribo esto el día antes de intentar el hechizo.

Soy una cáscara vacía.

Todo lo que alguna vez fui, lo perdí o renuncié a ello. A mi herencia  
amazona, a mi hermano Mousse, a mi cordura, a mi... hija.

Mi amor... Ranma nunca debe saberlo.

Si esos ojos me miraran con lástima, o con desprecio, no podría  
soportarlo.

Si él supiera la profundidad de mi deshonor, del deshonor de mi  
familia, huiría de mi presencia.

Si él hiciera eso, yo...

¿Qué?

Podría matarlo. Sé cómo hacerlo. Envolver con mis manos ese  
cuello perfecto, sentir el pulso golpear contra mis palmas mientras  
aprieto. Un crujido, luego el cuerpo se desploma.

No. No puedo matar gente.

Soy una débil.

Él nunca debe saber.

Para él, seré la Shampoo de antes. Hablaré como lo hacía en esos  
días, actuaré como lo hacía en esos días. Espíritus de Jusenkyo, no  
dejen que vea nada de la verdadera Shampoo, la Shampoo descrita  
en estas páginas.

Si él supiera, me moriría.

Sé cómo hacer eso también.

Detesto Jusenkyo.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**Nota del Autor**:  
Aggh, me alegra que esto esté terminado. Cuando tuve por primera  
vez la idea para este relato, nunca me imaginé que iba a resultar  
así. Pero después, hace muy poco, era como si la Shampoo de 2096  
me estuviera cuchicheando al oído, contándome su historia. Una  
historia que no me gustó escuchar. Así que, como ella, la escribí.  
Sólo me demoré dos días. Al igual que _Lies_ ("Mentiras"), esta historia  
me vino de un lugar sombrío del alma. Espero que la hayan disfrutado,  
y que puedan dormir en la noche después de leerla.  
Ah, y en cuanto al nombre: _Gisei_ significa "sacrificio", pero también  
puede significar "victimizar". Tomen el significado que prefieran  
para Shampoo.

Jeff Hosmer  
24 de Abril de 1997

--  
Jeffrey Paul Hosmer jhosmer©cox..rr..com  
4001 Old Quarry Terrace  
Alexandria, VA 22306-1327


End file.
